User talk:Universalguardian1003
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Team Strike Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I found your new Wiki, and I must say I'm impressed with the start of your work. Cmdr Lightning 00:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Would it be all right with you if I uploaded a few images of some of your allies and started an article about it? Cmdr Lightning 18:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I acknowledge your confirmation. Sorry if the acknowledgement was so late. Cmdr Lightning 01:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Understood, sir. But how and in what layout should I create these articles? I don't want to disappoint you. Cmdr Lightning 19:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate that you like the hard work I put into that article. I will create an Enemies category shortly, and perhaps a Neutral category. Oh, and I saw that comedy page. I laughed really hard when I saw that. Cmdr Lightning 20:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I thank you for the permission of becoming an administrator. Cmdr Lightning 20:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, sir. I will do whatever needs to be done. Cmdr Lightning 21:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi its LoonyChris96 just checking your page, im impresed welldone LoonyChris96 23:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) i like how you put alot of effert into this awsome place Garchomp 22:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HIYAZ! [You're a Leopluradon!! You'll show us they way! (After your reply) You have spoken! Me: [Blinks IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!]] 17:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I accidently found a link on pokéfanon somewhere before. And i decided to check it out today. o3o [You're a Leopluradon!! You'll show us they way! (After your reply) You have spoken! Me: [Blinks IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!]] 19:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC)